Jodida amistad
by tomoyo0000001
Summary: Los mejores amigos son aquellos que saludan a tu madre, invaden tu nevera, te hostigan, se rien contigo, se ríen de ti, y que cuando alguien te hace llorar te pregunta a quién van a partirle la cara. [Serie de Drabbles y One-shots sobre la amistad de Alibaba y Kougyoku]
1. Valor

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de ****Shinobu Ohtaka****.**

Narración.

—Dialogo.

—Aclaraciones del narrador—.

"_Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** OCC. Troll everywhere. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Summary: **Los mejores amigos son aquellos que saludan a tu madre, invaden tu nevera, te hostigan, se ríen contigo, se ríen de ti, y que cuando alguien te hace llorar te pregunta a quién van a partirle la cara. **[Serie de Drabbles y One-shots sobre la amistad de Alibaba y Kougyoku]**

…

_**Valor**_

…

Kouha no estaba feliz, en lo absoluto. Todo el camino de vuelta al Palacio de Kou fue una pesadilla para el menor. Si bien al principio fue genial compartir con todos sus hermanos juntos en el carruaje de regreso, todo se fue al garete cuando Kouen le hizo una pregunta crucial a Kougyoku, algo que ciertamente todos los Ren se estaban preguntando pero sólo Kouen se atrevería a preguntar de frente. Dicha pregunta era lo que cualquier hermano celoso y posesivo le preguntaría a su querida hermanita menor cuando ve que tiene amigos del sexo opuesto:

—¿Qué hay entre ustedes?

Y ese fue el disparador de toda una serie de interrogantes. Por que sí, Kouha era un maldito sobre protector también, y Koumei, aunque flojo, pertenecía a la misma cuadrilla; Hakuei era el último y único miembro diplomático, aunque Kougyoku habría preferido no hablar de Aladdín y como 'mató' a Ugo.

Tuvo que contar toda la historia, lo más esencial: desde que 'mató' al Djinn hasta que casi se casa con Alibaba Saluja. Y aún con todos los datos que liberó, Kougyoku evitó magistralmente responder la pregunta de su hermano mayor.

—No respondiste a mí pregunta.

Por supuesto, Kouen no era ningún tonto. ¿Pero qué iba a decirle? ¿"Me enseñó hacer una corona de flores y nos volvimos los mejores amigos de la noche a la mañana"? Ya de por sí, sin sus celos de hermano en medio, Kouen tenía mala imagen de Alibaba, ella no iba a deformarla más.

El interrogatorio se alargó horas.

No había manera de callar a Kouha, ni a ninguno de los príncipes en realidad; Kougyoku ya no sabía que hacer para que sus honorables hermanos dejaran de intentar meterse en su vida privada. ¿No comprendían que era un asunto bastante personal? No, que va, con Ren Kouen con ansias de saber no se puede razonar; y si todos estaban de su parte, Kougyoku claramente tenía las de perder.

—Preguntaré sólo una última vez. ¿Qué hay entre el mocoso y tú?

Kougyoku frunció el ceño ante el apodo nada encantador para Alibaba, ¿por qué lo odiaba tanto? Ni siquiera lo conocía.

—Ya dije que somos amigos.

—En la batalla enloqueciste completamente cuando lo hirieron, demasiado para ser "sólo un amigo".

Estúpido Koumei, ¿no podía mantener su _honorable_ boca _cerrada_? Ahora Kouen la miraba de esa forma espeluznante.

—Primero: Kouha también estaba herido. Segundo: es mi mejor amigo, y te recuerdo que pudo haber sido tu honorable _cuñado, _así que más respeto.

El príncipe la vio, ligeramente sorprendido.

—¿Acabas de contestar? —inquirió el mayor de los Ren.

—¿Y qué si lo hice? —la ligera brusquedad en esas palabras sobresaltaron a Hakuei, que a este punto sólo era una observadora. Tal vez nunca se llevó bien con Kougyoku, pero sabía bien que ella era una chica buena y correcta; nunca rompía un plato, daba todo por su gente y jamás desobedecía una regla. Por eso mismo se encontraba tan sorprendida como el resto—. Mi honorable hermano habló de una forma bastante grosera de mi amigo, y me temo que no puedo permitir eso.

—Es sólo un mocoso —Kouha bufó.

Kougyoku acentuó su ceño fruncido y miró a su hermano con cara de pocos amigos.

—Tercer ex príncipe de Balbadd, conquistador de Celda, Gladiador aclamado en Reim, mejor amigo del cuarto Magi, y tiene 18 años. No es ningún mocoso.

—¿Qué tiene de especial?

Ahora fue el turno de ella de bufar.

La pregunta correcta era: ¿Qué _no_ tenía de especial Alibaba? Por que tenía mucho a favor. Sus cabellos dorados, sus ojos miel, su sonrisa deslumbrante y su torpeza resultaban cautivantes. Leal, a veces embustero, pero siempre divertido; todo era sonrisas a su alrededor, él era como un sol que lo eclipsaba todo. ¿Cuántos chicos sabían hacer coronas de flores? ¿Cuántos hombres de la realeza realmente amaban sentarse a trabajar? Nunca había visto a ningún hombre, ni siquiera a Kouen o Sinbad, sentarse a contar números con los ojos iluminados y una sonrisilla traviesa. Y Kougyoku nunca olvidaría el momento en que pudo ver el Rukh, la primera y única vez que pudo verlo, y fue cuando él le sonrió.

Maldición, tenía tantos putos buenos que era difícil decir algo malo. Por eso le irritaba que sus hermanos hablaran calumnias de ese chico brillante, de _su amigo brillante_.

—Él acepta lo que soy.

El semblante de Hakuei se iluminó en compresión. Claro, ella no esperaba menos del mejor amigo de Aladdín.

—Eres una _princesa _—recordó Kouen.

—Soy un _paria _—quizá no alzó su tono, pero sonó definitivamente mal, lo suficientemente mal para revolverles las entrañas a los hijos legítimos del emperador—. Sin tu aprobación o la de Judal-chan nadie me hablaría. No, la realidad es que _nadie_ me habla —se corrigió.

Kouen mantuvo su compostura y no vaciló en su respuesta. Pero las llamas ardiendo en los ojos de su hermana, que nunca lo enfrentó antes, sin duda llamaron su atención.

—No tienen derecho, _eres una princesa._

Dejando el tema _por la paz,_ la octava princesa dio la vuelta al rostro dignamente, observando a través de la ventana del carruaje real, evitando hacer contacto visual.

—Si él me pide ayuda, yo lo ayudaré —sentenció.

—¿Incluso si te pide que vayas contra mí?

—Mi conciencia guía mis acciones, mi corazón es torpe e ingenuo, pero no soy una oveja que sigue ciegamente a su pastor. _No más —_dijo—. Tengo una cabeza, y la usaré para pensar; tengo un corazón, que usaré para sentir. Por eso no me dejaré guiar por Gyokuen o alguien más. La próxima vez que haga algo, por primera vez, lo haré por _mí._

No se dijo nada más.

Kougyoku se sintió orgullosa de haberlo dicho al fin, de hacerse escuchar sin haber recurrido a sus mangas para tapar su rostro, incluso si sabía que sus hermanos no le confiarían secretos importantes de ahora en adelante, eso estaba bien. No quería seguir mintiendo. No quería seguir haciendo cosas con las cuales no estaba a gusto. Hizo tal y como le dijo Alibaba que lo haría.

Todo gracias al valor que le infundo ese chico y la sincera amistad que compartían.


	2. Tienes que estar jodiendome

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de ****Shinobu Ohtaka****.**

Narración.

—Dialogo.

—Aclaraciones del narrador—.

"_Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** OCC. Troll everywhere. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Summary: **Los mejores amigos son aquellos que saludan a tu madre, invaden tu nevera, te hostigan, se ríen contigo, se ríen de ti, y que cuando alguien te hace llorar te pregunta a quién van a partirle la cara. **[Serie de Drabbles y One-shots sobre la amistad de Alibaba y Kougyoku]**

**IMPORTANTE:** No se hagan ideas equivocadas, LEAN HASTA EL FINAL. xD

…

_**Tienes que estar jodiendome**_

…

Alibaba Saluja era un estudiante de preparatoria poco común, siempre lo veías prestando atención a la clase, participando, o siendo el blanco de miradas de odio en su sección al ser el único que podía pasarle los exámenes hasta al profesor Sharrkan, "el jodedor".

Relativamente popular. A pesar de ser inteligente, no podías llamarlo un Nerd; Alibaba tenía de Nerd lo que la profesora Yamuraiha tenía de fea, o lo que Pisti tenía de pecho. Hablar con él sólo cinco minutos hacía que te cayera tan bien como una aspirina luego de una noche de fiesta loca, lastimosamente esta propiedad era inversamente proporcional al número de chicas que lo perseguía.

Su grupo de amigos era selecto: empezando por Aladdín, el niño genio de la preparatoria que fue adelantado seis años; Morgiana, el As de la institución en los festivales deportivos y el miembro del cuerpo estudiantil más solicitado en los clubes; Hakuryuu, el único hombre que podía hacer llorar a las mujeres de vergüenza en la clase de economía domestica y mantener un promedio casi perfecto en todas las clases; y el grupo acababa con Kougyoku, la chica ganadora al concurso "miss kawaii" y que nunca en su vida había perdido una batalla verbal a causa de su ingenio. Los demás eran conocidos, amigos de sus amigos o maestros.

Uno podría decir que Alibaba tenía una vida plena y normal de secundaria pero, que va, su vida estaba lejos de ser normal. El Saluja no era como sus compañeros de clase pensaban que era, que todo era fácil para él y tenía el futuro resuelto; Alibaba no tenía padres y vivía solo, así que ningún estudiante promedio podía imaginarse lo duro que se esforzaba todos los días para aprobar todas sus materias y trabajar para sostenerse. Ninguno salvo sus amigos. Por suerte el director Sinbad era su padrino, gracias a eso Alibaba tenía una beca asegurada siempre que mantuviera sus notas y un trabajo después de clase dentro de la institución, lo que le ahorraba la fatiga de estar moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Era una vida agitada, complicada, a veces frustrante, pero nunca solitaria y nada divertida. Cada una de las cosas que le pasaron hasta el momento lo volvieron quién es, y es por eso que aunque tuviera que partir su espalda desde edad temprana, él seguiría adelante.

Pero por ahora se dedicaba a hacer lo que las personas normales hacen a las 3 de la mañana: dormir.

_*I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation*_

Por lo menos hasta que _eso_ comenzó a sonar.

—_Nh _—gimió bajo las sabanas, estando entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia. ¿Por qué interrumpían su sueño tan ameno? Estaba a punto de de ser besado por la guapa Tailandesa de intercambio, Toto.

_*I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!*_

—¡Está bien, carajo! —arrojó la almohada hacia un punto incierto de su habitación a oscuras y se sentó en la cama. Tomó el teléfono y miró la pantalla: _Himegimi_. Bueno, no es como si tuviera que revisar en verdad; era la única a la que le pondría un ringtone tan ridículo sólo para fastidiarla cuando lo llamara en público.

Contestó. Kougyoku no fastidiaba a las tres de la mañana si no era algo importante.

—Ya estoy… —dijo adormilado, pero ella lo interrumpió abruptamente.

—_Estoy embarazada._

Adiós adormilamiento.

—¡¿Qué?!

No eran las mejores palabras del mundo, pero su mejor amiga tampoco le estaba dando una noticia común. ¿Kougyoku, la santa y virgen Kougyoku, embarazada? Era un sacrilegio tan grande como decir que Aladdín no era un playboy de 12 años.

—_Que mi endometrio no baja. Que la USB dejo virus en mi sistema. Que me anotaron un home run_ —bufó la joven al otro lado del teléfono—. _Y ya que estamos, ¿te lo digo también en chino, coreano, esperanto y hebreo?_

El rubio se pasó con pesar una mano por el cabello, buscando calmarse, pero era imposible. Kougyoku era como su hermanita, y acababa de decirle que estaba embarazada, y por su tono de voz podía asegurar que estaba en shock. La peli rosa usaba su tono de político bastardo sólo cuando se encontraba en aprietos de tamaños monumentales y se encontraba forzándose a parecer tranquila.

— ¿Cómo pasó? —la pregunta fue más para él mismo que para ella, en realidad.

—_¿De verdad quieres que te lo describa?_ —la pregunta de Kougyoku claramente era cínica.

—Terrible pregunta, lo admito. Y no, definitivamente no quiero saber _todo_ —contestó mirando el techo de su habitación, intentando reflexionar profundamente la situación—, pero entiende mi shock… ¿Cómo pudo pasarte? ¿A ti? No digo que un bebé sea malo, es una bendición, pero… es muy pronto. Tú eres la mujer más prudente que conozco, después de tu prima, no tiene lógica. Además, no tienes novio… no tienes novio, _¿cierto?_ —resaltó la pregunta con cierto tinte de hermano mayor psicótico.

—_¿Eres la única persona en el planeta a la que jodería a estas horas en medio de una crisis y dices que no te enterarías si yo tuviera novio? ¡Que estupidez!_

El rubio se jaló los cabellos con desesperación ante esa respuesta.

—¡¿Entonces quién carajos es el padre?! —gritó sin importarle despertar a alguien.

Ni siquiera un novio, Kougyoku se había entregado a una persona sin siquiera tener una relación… ¿Por qué fue voluntario, verdad? Empezó a entrar en pánico al hacerse ese cuestionamiento. _No_, definitivamente fue voluntario, de ser de otra forma su mejor amiga estaría llorando sin control, además de que de inmediato lo habría llamado si algo así le pasara.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que ella dudó, al menos cinco minutos enteros, antes de responder.

—_No puedo decírtelo…_

Casi pudo imaginársela mordiéndose el labio inferior, gesto característico de ella cuando no podía ocultar su cara tras mangas holgadas de alguna prenda de tamaño exagerado para su menuda figura.

—_Tienes _que decírmelo —hizo énfasis en la palabra principal. Alibaba ahora se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro por su habitación debido a su propia intranquilidad.

—_**No debo**_ —recalcó ella escuetamente.

Saluja empezó a sacar sus propias hipótesis entonces.

—¿Es Judal?

—_¡No! —_respondió apresuradamente—._ Deja de Shippearme con él, ¿quieres? Sólo dije que su cabello era lindo en Secundaria, eso no me vuelve parte de su exagerado club de fans._

Alibaba ignoró su comentario y siguió con sus posibles candidatos.

—¿Sinbad?

¿Qué? Su padrino no era trigo limpio, Alibaba no era idiota; el único impedimento para que su tío se tirara a una mujer era que esta tuviera 10 años o estuviera de los 40 en adelante.

—_F-fue un flechazo de primer año. Me dobla la edad. Es gay_ —casi pareció estarse excusando, y de hecho lo estaba haciendo. A Kougyoku siempre le daba, y le daría, vergüenza hablar sobre su antiguo y tonto enamoramiento de colegiala hacia el director.

—¿Qué–? —casi se atragantó con su propia saliva de lo rápido que preguntó—. ¿Cómo que mi tío es gay?

—_Bueno, bisexual_ —concedió Kougyoku—. _Y no me preguntes como lo sé, no quiero hablar de eso. Fue tan traumante…_

—Está bien —él tampoco quería ahondar mucho en la sexualidad de su tío, por el bien de la salud mental que todavía le quedaba—. No me lo esperaba… —suspiró—. ¿Es Titus? Nunca dejas de alabar su buen gusto para vestir.

—_Tengo mucho pecho para su gusto, si es que me entiendes…_ —dijo ella con tono insinuante, lo que hizo recorrer un escalofrió por su espina dorsal—. _Es un lolicon _—maldita, lo había asustado.

Siguió con la lista.

—¿Sphintus?

—_Gay._

No preguntaría quién era el blanco, por que era demasiado obvio hasta para un denso magnánimo como él.

—¿Sharrkan?

Su maestro también tenía fama de mujeriego. Sinbad era peor que Bart Simpson, todo lo que habitaba a su alrededor se volvía pervertido.

—_Yamuraiha._

Claro, la sensual maestra de química y el tutor del club de esgrima, también profesor de física, tenían un odio-amor bastante obvio.

—¿Olba?

—_¿Cómo va a ser Olba si esta en Bangkok desde hace dos meses? ¿Olvidas por qué fue que la dueña de tus sueños húmedos, que sólo usas de escusa para no salir con Morgiana, llegó a nuestro país?_

—Hey…

Su asunto con Morgiana era complicado. A él realmente no le molestaría salir con ella; Morgiana era linda, amable y una persona grandiosa. El problema es que ella mandaba muchas señales, pero parecía confundida; sólo empezó a mostrar señales de querer salir con él cuando Toto apareció y llamó su atención. No quería hace nada hasta que ella aclarara sus pensamientos.

—¿Masrur?

—_Primero: ¿estás loco? Segundo: está a punto de caerle a Muron, lo presiento._

—¿Mu?

—_Otro lolicon, va por la hermana de Titus._

Alibaba se estaba quedando sin ideas… además de que estaba perturbado, ¿cuánto pervertido era conocido suyo?

—Me doy, ¿Aladdín? Y sí, sé que es fumado y que no tienes tendencias shotacon, que se odian a muerte, etc. Pero la ultima opción de mi lista es demasiado fumada como para decirla, además de que a Spartos y Ja'Far nadie los baja de su pedestal… por muy pasado de pandillero que el sub-director tenga.

Ella guardó un largo silencio, pero se animó a preguntar.

—_¿Cuál es tu última carta?_

Él jugó con el piercing en su oreja antes de responder.

—La más fumada, loca, incoherente, espeluznante y prácticamente imposible es que te tiraste a tu primo, Hakuryuu.

—…

—¡No pienses raro de mí! —se apresuró a exclamar—. Claramente ustedes nunca harían algo como eso, pero consideré a Hakuryuu por ser el chico más cercano a ti sin que fuera ilegal en caso de que se diera un romance. Y sí, tengo problemas; y no, no quiero escuchar lo que piensas de eso —suspiró.

—_Vaya…_

Después de otro largo silencio, Kougyoku comentó.

—_Nunca pensé que realmente fueras a dar en el clavo._

El corazón de Alibaba se paralizó al escuchar esas palabras.

—¿P-perdón?

—_Te estoy diciendo que acertaste, Hakuryuu es el padre._

—**¡¿…?! ¡¿Qué?!**

—_Fue inesperado_ —ella continuó, ignorando olímpicamente los nervios y la conmoción del pobre rubio. Por que, diablos, eso era muy shockeante—. _Una cosa llevó a la otra… pero él me gusta._

—Kouen va a matarle —atinó a decir, sin salir completamente de su estupor.

—_No lo hará, nos fugaremos esta noche —_dio su ultimátum—. A decir verdad, estoy haciendo las maletas ahora

—…

Alibaba no podía hacer otra cosa que escuchar, incrédulo. ¿Qué rayos era todo esto?

—_Es mi despedida, Alibaba —_dijo ella—. _Quería hablar contigo por última vez._

—¿Ú-última vez…?

—_No volveremos a hablar por un tiempo._

—Kougyoku…

De verdad que no sabía qué pensar. Quería decirle que se quedara, que él la apoyaría (no sin antes meterle una paliza a su otro mejor amigo), pero nada salía de su boca.

—_Eres un gran amigo._

Oh, puta sea. Tenía ganas de llorar de rabia y de impotencia.

—_Y una cosa más, Alibaba… ¡Feliz día de los inocentes!_

*beep* *beep* *beep*

Alibaba Saluja se quedó completamente quieto, analizando lentamente las palabras de su mejor amiga hasta que su cerebro dio una orden clara y concisa: _voltéate. _Y así lo hizo. Entonces, su vista se pegó a la pared cercana a su escritorio, donde yacía colgado el calendario que marcaba las fechas de los próximos exámenes y uno que otro cumpleaños. En la parte superior, marcado con rojo y letras de advertencia, Alibaba notó la fecha que venía impresa por defecto con la festividad.

Pegó el grito al cielo.

—¡KOUGYOKUUUUUUUUUU!

_**[…]**_

**Omake:**

Hakuryuu era tierno, amigable y sin duda alguna un genio malvado después de que empezó a juntarse con Judal. A Kougyoku nunca se le habría ocurrido tal broma pesada por su cuenta.

—Nos va a matar —ella se descostillaba de la risa en su cama. Judal también reía, pues quiso ser testigo de la broma de sus compañeros (además de que vivían en la misma casa), y Hakuryuu sonreía orgullosa.

—Trágate esa, Kouha —espetó con burla el del cabello trenzado al integrante más joven de la familia Ren, que observaba a los primos descostillarse de la risa por la cruel broma mientras comentaba el resentimiento que Alibaba iba a tener con ellos por el resto de la semana.

—No puedo creer que lo hicieran —espetó molesto el menor, sacando unos billetes y arrojándolos a la cara del mayor.

Ambos tenían una apuesta, él apostó a que de ninguna manera su hermana y su primo harían una broma maestra para ese día y que en su lugar serían victimas, pero Judal apostó a que ellos harían una broma tan malditamente grandiosa que las de él mismo y las de Kouha serían estupideces comparadas a ellas.

Judal ganó, por supuesto.

—Nunca me esperé que fueras tan retorcido, Haku… —suspiró su primo—, decirle a mi hermana que dijera lo del incesto fue pasarse de maldito.

—Oh, _shut up _—lo calló Kougyoku—. Alibaba era la victima perfecta, además… nos debe unas cuantas bromas de días inocentes pasados. Con esto saldamos deudas.

Hakuryuu sonrió de forma ladina.

—¿Para qué son los mejores amigos, si no pueden joderse mutuamente?

…

**END**

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Poor Alibaba, fue troleado épicamente. Que malos Kougyoku y Hakuryuu… pero es el espíritu de April Fool. Sí, estas bromas pasan, da la casualidad de que me hicieron un troleo similar hace dos años y me quedé con cara de "¡FUUUUUUUUUUU!" xDD. Espero gustara.**

**Gracias a las tres personas que se tomaron su tiempo de darme un review, este One-shot va para ustedes :D**


	3. Encuentro

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de ****Shinobu Ohtaka****.**

Narración.

—Dialogo.

—Aclaraciones del narrador—.

"_Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** OCC. Troll everywhere. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Summary: **Los mejores amigos son aquellos que saludan a tu madre, invaden tu nevera, te hostigan, se ríen contigo, se ríen de ti, y que cuando alguien te hace llorar te pregunta a quién van a partirle la cara. **[Serie de Drabbles y One-shots sobre la amistad de Alibaba y Kougyoku]**

…

_**Encuentro fortuito**_

…

Se supone que deberían arribar en un lugar cercano a Balbadd para, de esa manera, escoltar a Kouen a la cumbre. Alibaba y compañía arribaron en el punto de encuentro acordado, que no era otro si no una isla; teniendo claro que el encuentro con el Príncipe de Kou no sería si no hasta el día siguiente, decidieron aprovechar el día explorando.

Olba y compañía seguían con devoción al ex príncipe de Balbadd mientras que Toto, la cual iba un poco más atrás, acaparó la atención de Morgiana apenas desembarcaron; tal parece que las anécdotas de Alibaba habían forjado una fuerte determinación en la Guerrera para querer amigarse cuanto antes posible con la Fanalis.

—¡Ah~! La brisa del mar es relajante, ¿no lo cree Alibaba-san? —comentó el ya-no-tan-pequeño segundo discípulo de Sharrkan.

El rubio suspiró.

—Olba… ya te dije que puedes quitarle el "san" a mi nombre.

Por supuesto, el que alguien se dirigiera de forma respetuosa a él elevaba peligrosamente su ego, pero Olba era un amigo. De acuerdo, era alguien del que prácticamente no sabía nada más allá de lo conocido, pero hey… tampoco es que él supiera mucho de Aladdín y Morgiana cuando se conocieron ¡Y mírenlos! Aunque ella a veces tenía recaídas en el "san".

Alibaba observaba los puestos en el puerto, pensando en cómprale algo a su amigo Magi y también a Morgiana; no es que necesitaran algo, pero supuso que sería un lindo detalle. Buscó y buscó, pero al final no encontró nada que pudiera obsequiarles… por lo menos, nada que pudiera complacer los gustos de sus amigos, que no decantaban mucho por las cosas ostentosas. Suspiró nuevamente, ignorando las miradas inquisitivas del grupo de ex piratas.

—¡¿Eh?! —el rubio no pudo evitar exclamar cuando de repente unas pequeñas manos taparon su visión.

El agarre era muy suave para ser de Morgiana, además que la Fanalis jamás hacía ese tipo de cosas; sin embargo, claramente su "agresor" era una mujer, los pechos amoldándose a su espalda así se lo indicaban. Toto quedaba fuera de toda posibilidad ya que los atributos no eran tan grandes. Pero definitivamente era alguien que conocía, de otra forma se habría puesto alerta y atacado a la persona antes de que pudiera acercarse tanto a él.

Se quedó quieto, pensando, como si las voces curiosas de sus amigos llamándole no fueran más que susurros perdidos en el viento en lugar de gritos fuertes. Concentró su olfato en el aroma, pero el agua salada junto al inconfundible aroma del pescado que se vendía en el mercado no eran factores que lo ayudaran en su labor; decantó por el oído, ya que su vista estaba incapacitada y sentía que perdería la mano si se atrevía a tocar a esa persona… quien quiera que fuese. ¿Qué otra mujer conocía, aparte de Morgiana, Toto, Yamuraiha Y Pisti?

Su cerebro reaccionó luego de hacer el rápido proceso de eliminación.

—¿T-tú…? —el tartamudeo fue inevitable, después de todo era una sorpresa bastante fuerte para él.

Su "agresora" rió.

Esa risa era inconfundible.

—¡K-Kougyoku! —exclamó, girando sobre sí mismo apenas fue liberado. Observó que, en efecto, había acertado; pero también notó que de no haberlo hecho estando ciego, probablemente no la hubiera reconocido con la vista.

Y es que Ren Kougyoku no estaba vistiendo sus ropas de princesa, ni tampoco tenía su característico peinado sostenido por aquella horquilla que fungía como el contenedor de Vinea. El largo y liso cabello del color de las moras caía cual cascada por la espalda de Kougyoku, estilizando la figura de la princesa que vestía con ropas de plebeya; y no cualquier ropa, ropa bastante descubierta para lo que ella acostumbraba y que atentaba contra su comodidad. Su vestido era turquesa, con un diseño parecido a los vestidos de Reim en cuanto a mangas y cuello se refería; con una falda ancha que probablemente se ondearía con una ráfaga de viento, similar al de las bailarinas; un trozo de tela verde manzana cumplía la función de cinturón, atado para doble seguridad con una cuerda de color rojo. Kougyoku estaba provista con un brazalete en el brazo izquierdo, una pulsera de tobillo como únicos accesorios y una joya rubí en su frente.

Su belleza resaltaba aún con su atuendo de plebeya, lo cual era ciertamente mortificante, por razones desconocidas para Morgiana, que aparte de Alibaba fue la única que reconoció a la Octava Princesa de Kou.

—Vaya, te tardaste Alibaba-chan —dijo la portadora de Vinea.

El dedo índice clavándose en la frente del blondo fue suficiente para desequilibrarlo un poco, no obstante no se tambaleó demasiado. Kougyoku sonrió juguetonamente, esa sonrisa que era mezcla de cinismo y ternura, esa que sólo se guardaba para el campo de batalla… y para Alibaba en ciertas ocasiones.

—T-tú… e-esas ropas… ¿q-qué…? —parecía que el cerebro de Alibaba dejó de funcionar al 100% ya que no lograba conectar ninguna frase.

Kougyoku volvió a reír.

—¿Te gusta? —giró con elegancia sobre sí misma, alzando coquetamente el vuelo de su falda sin ser consiente de ello. Se detuvo y sonrió, guiñándole un ojo con diversión a su amigo al ver que se había sonrojado como respuesta a su cumplido—. Vine de incognito. Se supone que yo debería llegar a Balbadd primero que Kouen-nii-san —explicó bajito, pues el nombre del Príncipe de Kou no era algo que se pudiera decir en voz alta con aire casual—, ¡pero supe que estarías aquí como escolta de Nii-san, así que obligué a Ka Koubun a detenernos! Aunque será sólo hasta el anochecer, luego debo irme.

Alibaba escuchó toda la explicación en silencio, repuesto de la sorpresa inicial. Asintió, comprensivo, la vedad es que era una sorpresa muy agradable encontrarse con Kougyoku, por no decir que era un gesto halagador que la joven parara una flota entera sólo para ir a verlo.

—¿No podías esperar, eh? —no pudo evitar bromear con aquello, lo que le costó un golpe en el hombro por pasarse de listillo y que la princesa alzara su pecho mientras lo miraba con superioridad con ambas manos en las caderas.

—Claro que nos veremos, pero en la cumbre tendré que comportarme como princesa —hizo un gesto fatalista—. Ósea, sin risas, sin diversión… ya sabes como es: miles de personas mirándote, juzgándote, etc. Además que no será una cumbre cualquiera, errores no están permitidos —suspiró—. Nii-san se tomó muy en serio lo de conocer la historia del enano.

Al blondo le causaba risa el tono de 'infinito desprecio' junto al apodo particular que la Princesa le tenía a su mejor amigo.

—Oye, Aladdín ya no es _tan_ enano —se hizo el ofendido.

—Es un enano —refutó ella, señalándolo como si lo estuviera juzgándole—, ¡enano, dije!

Ambos rompieron en carcajadas y se abrazaron, aumentando la extrañeza del momento para su no-tan-pequeño-grupo de espectadores, alias Morgiana, Toto, Olba y el resto. Aunque la Fanalis escuchó perfectamente toda la conversación había cosas que no comprendía, entre ellas la confianza que había entre ambos prospectos a reyes ¿Por qué Alibaba hablaba tan familiar con esa otra mujer a la que apenas y conocía? Y más importante: ¿Por qué a ella le molestaba eso?

—Em… ¿Alibaba-san?

El pequeño llamado de Olba trajo al dúo de regresó a la realidad. La princesa se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, avergonzada pues recién notaba a los amigos de su amigo; Alibaba se sonrojó también con vergüenza, se había olvidado de sus otros amigos por concentrarse en la Princesa.

—Disculpen por eso —dijo apenado—. Hace tiempo no nos veíamos y creo que nos pusimos demasiado animados.

—Eso veo.

Toto mantenía una postura seria, sin embargo Alibaba reconocía ese tono de "suelta la sopa, esto es muy divertido". Olba abrió los ojos en comprensión, al igual que sus amigos. Morgiana, en cambio, tenía el semblante compungido y un dolor de estomago misterioso.

—Se nota que ustedes son _muy amigos_ —siguió la morena, con tono casi cantarín.

El ex príncipe se dio cuenta por donde iba la cosa cuando el ya-no-tan-pequeño-pelinegro de cola de caballo comenzó a señalarlo de forma no muy discreta.

—¡O-oh, no! ¡Estás equivocada! —Negó rápidamente.

—¿Lo está? —Kougyoku alzó una ceja, y aparentemente ahora sí se encontraba ofendida por que el blondo negara tan fervientemente su amistad. Eso le dolió.

—¡No quise decir eso! ¡Claro que somos muy buenos amigos! —reconoció rápidamente el blondo—, pero no _esa _clase de amigos, Toto. ¿Verdad, Kougyoku?

La Princesa pareció por fin pilló la insinuación, ya que se sonrojó pero… luego sonrió.

Alibaba supo que iba a ser metido en problemas.

—Bueno, no lo sé. ¿Recuerdas que estuviste a medio minuto de se mi marido, Alibaba-chan? —dijo traviesa.

Olba abrió la quijada de par en par, y Toto se descolocó. Definitivamente nadie, ni siquiera Morgiana, esperaba ese comentario. El rubio miró a su amiga con semblante de circunstancias, eso ciertamente fue muy bajo; sólo Aladdín, Ja'Far y Sinbad estaban enterados de lo que pasó dentro del castillo.

—¡Kougyoku! —la regañó, pero ella simplemente amplió su sonrisa al ver que había logrado molestarlo.

—¿Qué~? ¿O a caso no es verdad que casi nos casamos? —preguntó inocentemente.

Alibaba tuvo que frotar sus manos para luego dirigirles una mirada a sus amigos, que lo vigilaban cual halcones hambrientos en busca de la verdad. Toto tenía fruncido el ceño. No, no podría mentir sin que ella lo notara. Mierda.

—B-bueno, esa parte es cierta —admitió—, ¡p-pero aún así…!

No tuvo tiempo de reparar el daño porque fue vilmente interrumpido.

—¡Alibaba-san! ¡¿Es verdad que estuvo a punto de casarse con esta belleza?!

La mirada de admiración pura de Olba era demasiado brillante para él.

—Gracias — Kougyoku agradeció el piropo, sonrojada como sólo ella podía—. Y es absolutamente cierto todo lo que he dicho —confirmó ella, sorprendiendo a todos, Morgiana incluida ya que ella no sabía esa parte de la historia—, puedes preguntarle a Sinbad-san… asumiendo que seas de Sindria.

—¡Kougyoku! —la regañó el blondo—. Eso… era algo que no tenían que saber —suspiró.

—¡No tiene nada de lo cual avergonzarse, Alibaba-san! ¡El maestro estaría muy orgulloso de usted, estoy seguro!

—¡Olba! —regañó ahora a su "fan número 1", sacando risillas a la portadora de Vinea.

—Así que en realidad puedes conseguir mujeres hermosas… —Toto apoyó su mano solemnemente en el hombro de su compañero Gladiador y asintió casi con orgullo—, todos en Reim estarán orgullosos de ti.

"Maldita sea", pensó el portador de Amón. Alibaba tenía que conseguirse amigos que no jugaran al "trolea primero, escucha después".

—¡N-no! ¡Esperen! Toto, Olba… chicos ¡Están malentendiéndolo todo!

Pero nadie le escuchó.

—¡Mi nombre es Olba, señorita! —El pelinegro se arrodilló caballerosamente frente a Kougyoku—. Me alegra que alguien tan hermosa como usted estuviera a punto de llevarse a Alibaba-san al altar.

—Toto también se alegra.

Los chicos hacían un circulo alrededor de la portadora de Vinea, la cual parecía estar apenada por tanta atención y empezando a recobrar el carácter tímido de siempre.

—M-mucho gusto, me llamo Kougyoku.

Los chicos decidieron automáticamente incluir a Kougyoku en el grupo a pesar de no saber nada de ella, todos querían saber lo mismo: averiguar qué tipo de relación tenía con Alibaba. Sin embargo, con el paso del día la chica terminó agradándoles bastante; aunque tímida en exceso en algunas ocasiones, era alguien muy divertida cuando entraba en confianza. A todos les sorprendió lo bien que podía manejar a Alibaba, y viceversa, al punto en que parecían amigos de la infancia.

Kougyoku sólo contó los detalles al azar de su amistad con el blondo, como el asunto de la corona de flores o cómo éste trató de consolarla cuando renunció a su primer amor, causando no sólo sorpresa en el grupo, también que la buena impresión y admiración que tenían a Alibaba aumentara.

Lastimosamente el anochecer estaba por hacerse presente, por lo que Kougyoku se tuvo que despedir de todos; le dio un beso en la mejilla a Alibaba y se despidió tímidamente del resto, el resto alcanzó a responder apenas pues seguían patidifusos por la muestra de afecto dada al ex príncipe.

—Adiós… Princesa Kougyoku —se despidió Morgiana con desgane mientras la joven desaparecía de su vista.

Sus palabras hicieron reaccionar al resto.

—… ¿eh? —pronunció Olba, confundido.

Toto y el resto tenían semblante de duda, esperando que Alibaba esclareciera el significado correcto del murmullo de la Fanalis.

—¡Ah! S-sí… olvidé decírselos con tanto ajetreo —murmuró Alibaba, apenado de que el importante detalle se le pasara por alto—, chicos… ella era la Octava Princesa del Imperio Kou: Ren Kougyoku.

Dicho aquello reinó un espeso silencio en el grupo, por lo menos hasta que la información llegó a sus cerebros y los ojos de todos (a excepción de Morgiana) se abrieron de par en par mientras proferían un grito de incredulidad pura.

—¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!

_**…**_

_**END**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Había planeado otro one-shot, pero luego de leer el último capitulo de Magi se me ocurrió esto y pensé ¿Por qué no? Sadfsadf se aprecian sinceramente todos sus reviews. :'D espero les gustara.**


End file.
